Inu Yasha The worried Soul
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: Hey. I have redone this and have completed this Story. Please R&R To find out what its like.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Naraku shippo and Sango Are  
not mine!! I am only barrowing them for a short while, Otherwise there  
fates/ feelings are not mine to control. Thank you for your  
understanding. However Ryuiichi is my own!  
  
INU YASHA ; WORRIED SOUL  
  
Prologue  
Ryuiichi Zitoichi sat on the edge of a desolated valley  
cliff. The wild cool wind whipped his platinium hair about, as his  
muted almost lifeless purple eyes stared off ti the east. His white  
pale skin showed faint scars upn his face, though he was a very cute,  
he was a strange man. He truly knew the meaning of having no soul.  
For not long ago only when this trouble had first started was he a  
normal happy demon of light. His birth mother had blessed him with the  
fair name of Naraku. She was of the angel decent, his father of  
changling. When he was 13 a strange man of the name Onigumo approached  
him, Naraku, though very powerful,was a foolishchild then and trusted  
this stranger well.  
However, when he was lead to the serene lands of the  
RyuKyu Islands, he knew something was amiss. The stranger would then  
take Naraku's identity and run off leaving Ryuiichi to die in the  
valley of the island.  
Ryuiichi was the name of his father, he thought to use it  
when necisary. Telling a local village of his misfortune they only and  
mocked with " Foolish Naraku a Fool of fools, such lies! He thinks we  
will acknowledge such feeble dirt!" this sent naraku back to the  
vallet, emotionally scarred and souless without help. Some how someone  
would be able to help him for he did not know how Neo-Naraku would use  
his identity. 


	2. Great News of Misfortune

Chapter 1  
"Great news of Misfortune"  
Inu-Yasha sat against a tree his eyes closed, but ears  
alert. He never liked being chosen to guard their camp, instead of  
going with Kagome and Miroku to get the latest news on their hunt for  
Naraku. Just thinking of that demon made Inu-Yasha's lip curl in  
disgust.  
He threw a small log of wood into the fire in rage and  
scowled, grumbling a few choice words to himself about Naraku, when a  
stern voice from behind brought him to complete attention.  
" Excuse me? But may I join you?" the voice was starting  
to soften as though getting use to talking after a few years, yet it  
held a strange tint of sadness that tended to linger a bit afterwards.  
Yet the voice was awfully familiar as well as the sent. Inu-Yasha  
whipped around sword in hand ready to attack if the need was great  
enough.  
"Who the Hell are you?" Inu-Yasha said, his eyes narrowing  
at his sight.  
"The names Ryuiichi I would guess, you must be Dog-boy?"  
Ryuiichi spoke as though trying to get on Inu-Yasha's bad  
side.  
Inu-Yasha scowled "Not funny and we don't let losers or  
Rurouni's enter our group!" Ryuiichi turned slightly more pale and  
allowed tears to swell much like a child. "But, But I'm sorry.I.  
cannot take this anymore!" He fumed.  
Inu-Yasha watched him for a sec; he crossed his arms and  
looked down. " Fine Ryuiichi you can stay.. For a while, But you have  
to do your fair share of fighting. Oh yeah and I'm Inu-Yasha."  
"Thank you Inu-Yasha.." Ryuiichi spoke and sat down, " I  
have just started traveling from Ryukyu Island valley." He said  
without looking up, as he unloaded some materials from a leather bag.  
Inu-Yasha sighed and closed his eyes, though he was still  
listening quietly.  
"I was stuck there I guess after what happened to me.."  
Ryuiichi continued, now looking down at a small painting of a child,  
like him, an angelic woman and a stern, 3 horned demon.  
Inu-Yasha looked up to him interested. "What happened to  
you?" He asked trying to show no interest but failed.  
"Well my true self was.. Oh never mind it's not worth  
telling," He said now looking up to see a slightly tall woman standing  
there. It was Kagome of course; he started to blush and looked away.  
"Who is this Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said as Miroku, Shippou  
and Sango made their way past her. Inu-Yasha looked up to her, and  
narrowed his eyes.  
"His name is Ryuiichi, he is a rurouni, Anyway, any news  
on Naraku?" Kagome looked, as Ryuiichi seemed to stiffen and ignored  
it.  
"Yes the village people say that this valley is haunted or  
occupied by a spirit or a stranger whose name is Naraku, However, I  
tried to sense to see if I could sense him, and I was lead back here."  
Again her gaze fell upon Ryuiichi. He stiffened again and squirmed,  
Never had the ground felt so uncomfortable before.  
"Well, miss, I'm a kid who goes by a false name, that of  
Ryuiichi Zitoichi, My father, A famous changeling who created that of  
the wolf and dragon but. I go by Naraku, a angelic name, though I do  
not know what you might want from me?"  
Kagome's face fell as she stared to him. "You are the big  
shot evil demon?"  
Ryuiichi looked up to her in utter confusion, tilting his  
head to the left. "Huh? Evil? I have not left this valley since my  
accident. About 50 years ago."  
"Accident?" Miroku repeated dumbfounded and curious. "  
Tell us what happened."  
Ryuiichi nodded and painfully re-accounted the events of his past  
leaving the group in utter disbelief. "And now I vow to claim '  
Naraku's' life myself, as revenge and hopefully attain my true  
Identity."  
Kagome quickly sat next to him and patted him gently on  
the back.  
"Well Ryuiichi, I truly am sorry, you may travel with us.  
If you would like too. Ryuiichi smiled to her, his purple eyes  
retaining a bit of light he once had. "Oh thank you Malady Kagome."  
Inu-Yasha stared angrily almost jealous of this, but didn't say anything.  
"They sure make a Good couple Don't they?" Miroku said to Inu- Yasha as he sat down next to the dog-demon ready for a nap.  
"Shut up Houshi." Inu said, turning his head away and reading himself for sleep. Kagome just watched as they all fell asleep, she felt oddly close to Ryuiichi, like they were meant for one another. This made her shiver, but she just sighed and leaned back against a tree and slept. 


	3. The peaceful day

Chapter 2  
  
"The peaceful Day."  
Hey please review!! I worked hard on this!! ::Sniffles::  
  
The morning was warm and peaceful as Ryuiichi woke; though when  
he looked a round he found he had been ditched.  
"Bound to happen at some point..." Ryuiichi sad drearily to himself  
as he lifted his bag and journeyed toward the precise direction of  
Naraku's palace. * * *  
"I just don't feel right doing that to the poor kid." Kagome  
complained as she followed behind a semi-annoyed Inu-Yasha.  
"Shut up Kagome! Gods.does it matter? He's a danger and I bet he  
was a spy. He made that stuff up! I'm sure of it." Inu-Yasha said  
comfortably with confidence.  
Kagome looked over her shoulders a couple times, for some reason  
she felt drawn to him, fear often arose as she walked whenever she  
tried to think of the fear, and it would vanish leaving her in  
wonder.  
After what seemed like hours of walking she finally sat down and  
coaxed the others to do the same thing, she took in a deep breath  
and drew her knees to her chest and lay her head on them.  
"Kagome, you ok?" Sango asked walking over and sitting beside  
her.  
"I have a problem. you know Ryuiichi." Kagome blurred out before  
getting interrupted.  
"Not him again." Inu-Yasha yelled out, already Kagome seemed to  
be getting on his nerves, and she hadn't truly done that in a while.  
[What am I afraid of?] He thought furrowing his brow. [She don't  
love him, its impossible I mean, she just met him and.. oh great I'm  
getting all-defensive over her.].  
"Anyway" Kagome continued "I can't get him out of my head, we  
stood up talking and I fear. I fear I have a crush on him, I mean he  
was so nice, a perfect gentlemen, the nicest guy, like an angel, and  
then we just left him like that! I hope he don't hate us." Kagome  
blushed as she finished her sentence, she looked up to see a hurt  
look on Inu-Yasha and her feelings for him aroused as well. [Could I  
love them both?] Suddenly Kagome broke out in tears of utter  
confusion.  
Sango attempted to comfort her but ended in failure. All they  
could do was try and reassure her and wait till she fell asleep.  
*******  
Ryuiichi continued walking. Ravished by hunger he soon found  
himself sitting against a tree looking up to the sky thinking.  
"Oh Kagome. Why can't I get you from my head? For odd reasons  
talking to you. has woken some of my soul. Did I really lose it at  
all? Was it all a dream?" With that he laid his head against the  
Sakura tree, eyes half-open thinking and worrying about Kagome.. 


	4. Naraku's Palace A threatening sad strugg...

Chapter 3  
  
"Naraku's Palace; A Threatening Sad Struggle."  
  
By late afternoon Ryuiichi had arrived at a strange site. His  
instincts had told him that this was the place, the place Onigumo  
was keeping his soul. And for once he was willing to fight for it.  
Slowly walking up he reached into his leather bag and pulled a  
small bundle of sticks. Flicking his wrist the bundle grew and  
snapped together forming a staff.  
With confidence in himself he slowly walked into the entrance  
and found it surprisingly unguarded.  
[Could he be expecting me?] He thought as he walked further into  
the hall. Only after a few feet did he hear the sounds of a large  
struggle, did he come to a halt.  
Listening he heard the scream of a human girl. "Kagome" Bursting  
into the room, he caught Onigumo off guard and managed to give him  
one strong blow to the ribs.  
Stumbling back, Naraku released his grip on Kagome and plundered  
an amazing amount of power straight through Ryuiichi's upper  
abdomen.  
"Ryuiichi!!" Kagome shrieked as she raced to his side as he laid  
semi motionless on the floor.  
"Ryuiichi.are you ok?" Kagome asked as she lifted his head into  
her lap.  
Ryuiichi looked up to her, though a small stream of blood  
trickled from his mouth he managed to speak. "Kagome your place is  
with Inu-Yasha. He would fair better for you anyway. I am a danger  
to you. a soulless creature.. Of who's power is that now of .  
Naraku's.."  
"Ryuiichi sssh please save your energy.." Kagome pleaded.  
Ryuiichi looked about the room, taking a painful breath he sat  
up and unfolded a pair of pure white-feathered wings hidden beneath  
his cloak and extended his right hand.  
"Kagome I could not give you happiness.. It's not my place but I  
can give you another chance.." He spoke his hand glowing a pure  
white.  
"Ryuiichi No don't whatever you have planned don't!" Kagome  
pleaded yet again.  
Ryuiichi smirked and allowed the room to fill with light. Soon a  
strange warm feeling filled the room as Kagome, as well as the  
others, found them selves, fully healed and in the field of which  
they first met Ryuiichi.  
Kagome ran around then, tears in her eyes. "Ryuiichi noo!"  
falling to her knees, the tears came more and more. [Never] She  
thought [would I think this could happen]. Standing she turned to  
the others.  
"He gave us a second chance lets use that, lets kill Naraku for  
him!" The others nodded in agreement, leaving there in the field a  
small shrine, written on it; "Ryuiichi Zitoichi, a true warrior, may  
he rest in peace and his soul be true."  
  
The end 


End file.
